


【授权翻译】the watcher

by PasserMontanus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Passive Suicidal Idealization
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasserMontanus/pseuds/PasserMontanus
Summary: 成为守梦者不算什么。卢瑞恩不会留下任何东西。他一开始就什么都不是。只有他的王，体内，体外，环绕着他们所有人。
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】the watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372794) by [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 



卢瑞恩坐在望远镜前时，不会立刻记录下他看到的东西。他不会带着一沓纸或者一枚石板。如果那是苍白之王想让他做的事，卢瑞恩也没有做——至少在苍白之王亲口命令他这样做之前不会这样做。如果苍白之王允许卢瑞恩自由判断该做的事，那卢瑞恩会像往常一样观察：大睁着眼，不动，沉默，静坐，几个小时接着几个小时地沉浸在泪水之城的景象中。

但是在内心深处，他知道：苍白之王会获悉自己所见的一切。 

这个把自己的手提包不小心掉进水沟的女人——她的形状，她佝偻的甲壳，她气得跺脚的样子，都会被苍白之王看到。这个排在上学队伍最后面的孩子——被苍白之王看到。这对刚刚坠入爱河的情侣，手牵着手，观赏空荡荡的城市广场——被苍白之王看到。

卢瑞恩不是卢瑞恩。他是国王的眼，是祂鲜血淋漓的，搏动的某块血肉；他没有自己的意愿或是目标，他只是观察，然后汇报自己观察到的一切。卢瑞恩是某种被王的意志填满的，鲜活行走的容器；卢瑞恩的手不是他自己的。卢瑞恩的嘴不是他自己的。卢瑞恩的视线不是他自己的；卢瑞恩眼里的景象也不是他自己的。一块窗上的玻璃，透明，让视线穿过；毫无污点，从不动摇，纯洁无暇。

成为守梦者不算什么。卢瑞恩不会留下任何东西。他一开始就什么都不是。只有他的王，体内，体外，环绕着他们所有人。

*

卢瑞恩一无所有。卢瑞恩什么都不是。只是，卢瑞恩的父亲，在他死时，留给他一笔用“巨款”形容都太过平淡的钱。

也许可以称之为庞大。或者邪恶。巨大。不合理。过分。

或许可以称为“令人窒息”。

母亲早亡，现在又没了父亲，作为泪水之城最富有的商业大亨之子，卢瑞恩接下来的人生应该是一个描写他从房间里出来，在上流社会为自己博得一个令人尊敬的位置，然后将父亲的商业帝国继承的故事。他父亲的遗嘱一共一百八十九页，详细说明了如何管理他的公司，处置他的资产，解雇和雇佣员工，甚至包括了怎样擦拭香槟酒杯。卢瑞恩认为，父亲假设的是，虽然自己没能见到儿子本人，没能通过信或邮件或信使与他沟通，卢瑞恩至少不会不阅读他的遗嘱。

卢瑞恩不仅没有阅读那遗嘱，他连遗嘱放在哪里都不知道了。卢瑞恩的父亲死的那天，卢瑞恩做了他往常做的事：凝视着望远镜中的景象，单眼睁得很大，观察街上的行人。一个带着自己新孵化幼仔的女人，手上拎着很多购物袋。两个绕着广场跑圈子的孩子。一组建筑工人，拿着测量线和锤子。卢瑞恩知道他们计划在城市广场中心搭建什么东西，但是他不知道那是什么，也不知道为什么要建。理解要建造的东西是什么，和为了什么建造已经超出了观察的范围。

卢瑞恩父亲的葬礼那天，他也在自己的尖塔中，在父亲为他搭建的房间里，用父亲为他购置的望远镜观察，看那些身着黑衣前来哀悼的人沿着街行进。有发言人发表了悼词。本来卢瑞恩应该和他们一起发言的；卢瑞恩十年内没有写过正式演讲稿了，（按保守估计）大概一星期内没有说过一句话。（他能和谁说话呢？仆人们？这样的对话有什么用？）

要他猜的话，他会认为大部分来参加葬礼的虫子都是来悼念建起了他们住所的先生的。在一个像泪水之城的城市里，建筑业是个盈利颇丰的行业，而卢瑞恩的父亲几乎是一手垄断了整个产业。总是有些东西需要替换或者维修。所有的东西都在不断落下的雨水下被磨损。卢瑞恩在自己的尖塔里见到了这一切，但是当他发现开裂的路面或者摇摇欲坠的楼房时，他不像父亲一样去修复或是替换，也不像母亲一样去端详或测量。卢瑞恩不是间谍，不喜闲聊，不是贵族，不是学者。他不会记录下自己看到的东西，大部分日子里甚至不说话。他只是守望着，让即将发生的事情发生。如果卢瑞恩记得自己看到的东西，那也只是一个不受欢迎的副作用而已。

葬礼那天，卢瑞恩摆弄着自己的望远镜，擦干净镜片。他这样想到：我死的时候，我什么东西都不留下。不留金钱，不留名誉，不留纪念碑或是以他为名的建筑。只有擦除——完整，绝对的擦除。他将会把他自己连同他看到的一切都带进坟墓。然后他把眼睛对准望远镜，隔着半个城市耐心地等待他生父的葬礼结束。

*

卢瑞恩什么都不是。苍白之王什么都是。即使深居浅出到了极点，他也无处不在，没有人见过祂真实的样貌。圣巢的居民知道祂理论上长什么样，但是苍白之王本人？没有见过呢。

苍白之王一直在所有人都知道他在的地方：在白宫，与世隔绝，与美丽的白色夫人为伴，那是一个精美且戒备森严的住宅，他从不离开那里。胆大的人时时往白宫送去书信，但是从没收到回复。（这些信件很可能从未被阅读。）国王傀儡在宫殿外踱步，如果他们见过国王本人，它们也没有办法说话，还有人猜测这些傀儡也没有头脑。王室家臣进入宫殿后往往就不再出现，而那些在苍白之王居所这高贵地方工作的人说他们从没见过他本人，一次都没有，哪怕远远看到都没有。白色夫人是一位可爱且脑袋空空的女士，她的须根遍布整个宫殿，对她说话时，她很容易就能做出反应，哪怕慢了些；相比之下，苍白之王的影响遍布整个圣巢，但是他本人永远不可见且不可闻——世界以他这个空洞为轴心运作。

但是。祂的存在是以祂对世界的影响来衡量的，而不是以沃姆的实体。祂的缺席和祂的出席同样有力。

高塔里的卢瑞恩一次也没有见过白宫。他是个彻头彻尾的都市人。

泪水之城天际线的形状可能已经印在了他的眼睛上。但是他也看着那通往古老盆地的小道，看那些穿着他们最体面最洁白的衣服去白色宫殿办事。卢瑞恩想到他如果站在它面前，像他看泪水之城一样凝视它，会是什么样子。

他想过苍白之王会是什么样的人，能用祂的手随意塑造这世界，又会让自己消失在自己的家中。他想过是哪位侍从将卢瑞恩的信件交给祂，祂阅读这封信时是什么样子。他想过苍白之王是否有一个小书房，像卢瑞恩那样，祂在那里一丝不苟地用羽毛笔写下祂的作品，将信件送往卢瑞恩的塔尖，想知道卢瑞恩这只眼睛看到了什么。

他想知道祂是怎样的人物才会要求一个从不收信，从不离开高塔的人，去做自己的眼睛，观察祂的国。

*

卢瑞恩什么都不是，什么都没有。属于他母亲，然后又属于他父亲的两组骑士，在卢瑞恩的父亲死后都属于他。卢瑞恩还继承到了一位管家，一只富有，但远没有卢瑞恩有钱的小虫；这位管家几乎是生下来就在服侍卢瑞恩的家族。卢瑞恩或许是应该对他说几句话，或是指定他应做的事，或命令他做某些事。的确，在小管家走进尖塔的第一天，卢瑞恩就看他对卢瑞恩作自我介绍后请求命令；分针转了几圈，卢瑞恩继续看他，管家先是不安，再是困惑，然后绝望，因为他意识到卢瑞恩不会向一个本应被命令的虫下达任何命令。

卢瑞恩悄无声息地把他父亲的全部生意交给了他父亲的秘书。父亲存了他十几辈子都花不完的钱。卢瑞恩得建造一整个王国才能让两人用尽。随后他关上通往守望者尖塔的门，毫不犹豫。

关上门时，他没打算——现在也不打算——要出来。管家送来卢瑞恩看都不会看的信件。有人来访，门当然也不会打开；如果管家打开了门，卢瑞恩不知道也不会在乎。他想象着当他的仆人们全部离开他（或许他们也应该离开），他们会在三四个月后发现卢瑞恩腐烂的尸体，还是因为卢瑞恩没有接收仆人们购买的送货上门的食品。

你给再多钱都没法让卢瑞恩见你一面——凭卢瑞恩的遗产，钱已经无法让他做任何事了。现在他唯一想做的事就是像他在童年时做的一样，独自一人，沉默无声，不被看见，待在他的塔尖。

*

卢瑞恩小时候是个神经质的孩子。安静。沉默。矮小。（他现在依然矮小。）他时常连续几天都不说话。经常有好几个小时他没法说话。在苍白之王的命令下，他的双亲建造了大半个泪水之城，随之而来的是噪音，或许他们认为自己在给他们的儿子建造一个游乐场一般的世界吧。无数座等待探索的高塔。成千条等待行走的道路。街道被测量，人行道被铺设。学院被建立，卢瑞恩可以像钻研学术的母亲一样研究科学的艺术。学徒制经济蓬勃发展，卢瑞恩可以像打磨石料的父亲一样揣摩艺术的科学。

卢瑞恩唯一研究，测量，裁剪，搭建的东西是他房间的隔音系统。隔绝了白噪音。让寂静从地板里长出来，一直从天花板上垂挂下来，层层覆盖他。

直至今日，守望者的尖塔里依然不允许仆人们讲话。

卢瑞恩知道仆人们渴望交谈。渴望对话，渴望人声，甚至渴望噪音，任何声响。这对新仆人的打击最大。新来的管家不出意料地在几个月内逐渐变得苍白而憔悴，迫切地需要指示，迫切地需要卢瑞恩的命令，迫切地需要某种服侍地方式。（卢瑞恩觉得管家应该是有一个名字的。）如果那些更适应卢瑞恩行事方式的仆人试图安慰管家，或是向管家解释尖塔内的规定，卢瑞恩不知道，而且这似乎对新管家没有半点效果。

不管怎样，卢瑞恩从这个新来的管家那里没听到半点消息。他学会了像其他仆人一样走路不发出声音，学会在卢瑞恩面前做手语，面色变得苍白，在古怪的时间醒来，在白天睡觉，让其他仆人为他代班。管家依然没有抱怨。大家都知道等级制度是世界的自然规律。这是正常的，为了让世界运作甚至是必需的——让最弱的虫子去寻找那些更高的虫子，从为他们服务中，为自己空虚的生活找到目标和成就感。

卢瑞恩本应该告诉这个可怜的管家该怎么做，他知道，管家也知道，所有的仆人都知道这件事，但卢瑞恩仍然保持沉默。

并不是每个人都像卢瑞恩一样生来就是为了沉默的。守望者骑士们是为此培育成的。管家要么学着像其他人一样在没有噪音的环境中生活，要么死。不管怎样，卢瑞恩都会看着它发生。他并不期待。他只是知道自己会看到什么。

过了几周，管家开始萎靡不振，而卢瑞恩只是观察。他逐渐变得惨白无色，而卢瑞恩只是观察。他开始颤抖，开始绝望地向其他仆人们寻求一点指导，一点交流，却只是被他们赶走，而卢瑞恩只是观察。其他仆人们看着管家因绝望而逐渐消瘦，而卢瑞恩只是观察。

*

他当然会成为王的守梦者。他什么都不是。一直都不是。只是祂意志的衍生，至始至终都是他心甘情愿的侍从。

有些晚上，卢瑞恩梦到自己的单眼睁大，越来越大，越来越大，直到眼睑反折回来撕裂柔软的皮肤边缘然后伸展在他整张脸上，吞噬他前面的脸，一直包裹住他的头，外层的眼睑捂住他的嘴，纤细的睫毛轻刷他敏感的咽喉，眼睑将他整个人吞没。让他看到所有，让他看到一切，万物，终于，终于，让他看看。所有的生命力都从他巨大的瞳孔中渗透进他裸露的自我，不经过滤，未被掩藏。让他毫无偏见，毫无保留，毫无畏惧地去看。他脸上的眼睛赤裸着，过度暴露，单一，庞大，是他的一切，没有思想，没有头脑，让眼睑遮盖他的全身然后吞掉自己直到他只剩一个悬浮着的眼球，被掏空，被剖开，赤裸着，只是观看。

现在他能看见了。

终于。

终于。


End file.
